Harvey Dustrunner (Stats)
Game Information Experience Lightfoot Halfling Druid/ 5 Vitals * HP: '34 * '''AC: '''18 (+3 Dex, +1 Size, +4 Armored Coat)/ 16 (+2 Dancing Scarf) * '''Initiative: '+3 * '''Speed: '''20 ft. '''FORT +5, REF '''+6, '''WILL +7 (+2 vs. Fear) Attacks (BAB: +2) * Quarterstaff +3 (1d4+1/1d4+1/ x2) * Longbow +5 (1d6/ x3) Traits * Vagabond Child (Regional): '+1 Sleight of Hand, and it's always a class skill. * '''Deft Dodge (Combat): '+1 trait bonus to Reflex saves. Skills Acrobatics 2 (+7), Climb 1 (+7), Craft: Carpenter 1 (+5), Fly 1 (+7), Handle Animal 2 (+6), Heal 1 (+7), Knowledge: Geography 1 (+5), Knowledge: Nature 4 (+10), Perception 2 (+10), Sleight of Hand 2 (+8), Stealth (+7), Survival 3 (+11), Swim 0 (+1) Feats Point Blank Shot, Evolved Companion Special Traits Racial * '''Small Size * Fearless: '+2 racial bonus on all saves against fear. * '''Halfling Luck: '+1 racial bonus on all saving throws. * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. * 'Throwing Skill: '+1 to attack rolls made with thrown weapons and slings. * 'Weapon Familiarity: '''Proficient with sling and treats any weapon with "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. ''Equipment * 'Dancing Scarf: '''Whenever you move at least 10 feet during your turn, gain a +2 armor bonus to AC until the beginning of your next turn. Also provides a +2 bonus on Bluff checks made to Feint. ''Class * '''Spontaneous Casting: ''Summon Nature's Ally spells. ** '''Nature's Bond: '''Animal Companion - Montgomery the Macaque ** '''Nature Sense: '+2 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. ** Wild Empathy - 1d20+4: 'Improve an animal's attitude like using Diplomacy. Roll 1d20+Druid Level+CHA modifier. You an animal must be within 30 feet and study each other for 1 minute to use this. You get a -4 penalty to influence magical beasts. ** '''Woodland Stride: '''Move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, etc) at normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. ** '''Trackless Step: '''Leave no trail in natural surroundings unless you wish to. ** '''Resist Nature's Lure: '+4 bonus on saves vs. spell-like and supernatural abilities of fey. Also applies to spells and effects that target plants, such as Blight, Entangle, Spike Growth and Warp Wood. ** '''Wild Shape (1/day): '''Change shape into a small or medium animal as a standard action that doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity. Lasts for 1 hour. Gain all special abilities of the animal you change into. *** ''Small Animal: ''+2 Dex, +1 natural armor bonus *** ''Medium Animal: ''+2 Strength, +2 natural armor bonus (+1 total) Spells * ''0 -- Create Water, Detect Magic, Flare, Light, Stabilize '' * ''1 (4/day) -- ''Call Animal, Charm Animals, Flare Burst, Magic Fang, Produce Flame, Shillelagh, Snowball, Speak with Animals * ''2 (3/day) --'' Summon Swarm, Wilderness Soldiers, Aggressive Thundercloud, Cat's Grace * ''3 (2/day) -- ''Burst of Nettles, Protection from Energy Equipment (85 gp) Backpack, Compass, Waterskin, Flint & Steel, Winter Blanket, Locket, Pocket Watch, Cheap Suit, Traveler's Clothes (x3) Attributes * '''STR: '''12 (+1) * '''DEX: '''16 (+3) * '''CON: 13 (+1) * INT: '12 (+1) * '''WIS: '''17 (+3) * '''CHA: '''13 (+1) Montgomery ''CG Small Macaque Animal Companion/ 5HD * '''HP: '''33 * '''AC: 17 (+3 Dex, +1 Size, +2 Natural Armor, +1 Dodge) * Initiative: '''+3 * '''Speed: '''30 ft. '''FORT +4, REF +7, WILL '''+5 Attacks (BAB +3) * '''Natural Attacks +6 (1d6+2/ x2) Skills Acrobatics +10, Climb +6, Escape Artist 1 (+7), Stealth 3 (+13) Feats Weapon Finesse, Improved Natural Attack, Weapon Focus (Natural), Dodge Special Traits * +4 Acrobatics, +4 Climb * Low-Light Vision * Tricks: '''Aid, Attack, Deliver, Down, Entertain, Fetch, Heel, Maneuver (Disarm) * '''Link, Share Spells, Evasion * Basic Magic (1/day): '''Mage Hand, Stabilize Equipment Cure Moderate Wounds (x5) Attributes * '''STR: 14 (+2) * DEX: 16 (+3) * CON: 12 (+1) * INT: 4 (-3) * WIS: 12 (+1) * CHA: 5 (-3)